


Terrifying Times

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [83]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 08:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “This is terrifying.” Sherlock bites his lower lip as he looks down. His whispered words hang in the air and he already regrets saying them. His lips are tingling, fingers trembling as he clutches onto John’s jumper.





	Terrifying Times

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of Chained-to-the-mirrors drawings from a little while back. Hope you enjoy. https://chained-to-the-mirror.tumblr.com/post/185016299571/heres-something-extra-because-tomorrow-i-have-no

“This is terrifying.” Sherlock bites his lower lip as he looks down. His whispered words hang in the air and he already regrets saying them. His lips are tingling, fingers trembling as he clutches onto John’s jumper. As if his body is afraid John will leave now that he’s spoken out those words. He frowns in irritation at his socked feet, a tinge worried because John hasn’t said anything. He doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or not and he’s too stunned to ask for clarification. Instead, he looks at honeycomb design on his socks. Suddenly it seems silly, childish even to wear a pair of bee socks when he’s just been kissed by the most amazing person in his world. He should have worn the expensive black ones instead, not these stupid bee socks that make him look like a 5-year-old. 

 

“I like your socks. It suits you.” 

 

Sherlock’s head snaps up, staring into John’s eyes, seeing the flicker of fondness in them. John’s hand brushes Sherlock’s cheek and Sherlock exhales, closing his eyes as John’s thumb caresses him. He can hear John breathing in front of him, can feel John’s warmth wrap around him as they stand there in the middle of his room. Outside, campus life is moving on. Students going from one place to the next, stressing about upcoming assignments and tests. All that matters to Sherlock is John standing in front of him, so close he can feel John’s breathe ghost over his face. 

 

“Sherlock.” John whispers patiently and Sherlock opens his eyes, willing himself to look at John. His heart is still beating too fast and his hands are sweaty by now but somehow that all vanishes when John looks at him. Nobody has ever looked at him like that. As if Sherlock is the most precious thing in the world. “We don’t have to do anything more.” 

 

Sherlock’s fingers cling to John, his heart skipping a beat as he sees John pull away and leave. That’s it. This one kiss is all he has to remember. His eyes start to sting as the door closes behind him. He wants to call out, scream at the top of his lungs so John comes back but the words die in his throat and he’s left breathless, feeling helpless and lost. This can’t be it, right? 

 

“Sherlock? Hey, what’s wrong? Come on, Love, look at me? Sherlock?” 

 

He blinks rapidly, feeling a tear fall down his cheek. He snaps out of his treacherous imagination when John’s thumb catches the tear and wipes it away. Concern marks John’s face and Sherlock’s can feel his cheeks redden as John calmly removes Sherlock's hands from his jumper. 

 

“I- I’m so-”

 

“Come on. Let’s sit down.” John takes his hand and Sherlock follows, frowning when John places him on the bed and stands between Sherlock’s legs. John gives a shaky smile, fingers running through Sherlock’s curls and Sherlock wants to melt into the movement of John’s fingers. He looks up, heart swelling with relief as John is still here in his room. He’s not leaving, yet. 

 

“I’m sorry.” John’s face does something Sherlock can’t name. John is still petting his hair and Sherlock has to bite his lip to stop himself from purring. “I should have done this better. I know you don’t-” John lets out a frustrated sound but his eyes are full with kindness as he looks down at Sherlock. 

 

“John?” 

 

“Was I wrong to kiss you?” John asks, hands retreated from Sherlock’s hair, placing them on top of Sherlock’s shoulders. There’s a tension in John’s body that wasn’t there before, Sherlock can feel it seeping into his own. “I never want to do something that makes you uncomfortable, Sherlock. I’m not that sort of man and I-”

 

“I know that.” Sherlock cuts John off, placing his hands on John’s hips and nudging him a bit closer. “I want you to kiss me, John. I’ve been thinking about it since-”

 

“You have?” John squeezes Sherlock’s shoulders, disbelief clear in his tone of voice and Sherlock’s face feels like a fireplace when he slowly nods his head. “Then why-?” 

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve kissed someone, John. Since I’ve wanted to- kiss someone. My technique is-”

 

“Your technique is just fine, Sherlock. More than fine even.” John’s right hand comes up, cupping Sherlock’s face, giving one of his brilliant smiles when Sherlock meets his eyes. Sherlock swallows, mouth feeling dry as John leans in, their lips touching. It sets every nerve of him on fire. His world is reduced to this, John’s lips on his, the gentle trace of John's tongue against his lips. He lets out a breathy gasp when John’s tongue finds his. He’s almost certain he can feel John smile as they kiss, their tongues exploring and teasing each other. 

John’s arms are wrapped around his neck and Sherlock pulls John closer, needing there to be as little space as possible between them. 

 

“Sherlock.” John pants softly against his ear before they pull apart, staring into each other’s eyes. John somehow made it onto Sherlock’s lap and Sherlock’s hands travel down from JOhn’s hips to his arse, squeezing it experimentally. 

 

“Hmn.” John breathes out, moving a fraction, smirking when Sherlock’s eyes go wide. “I told you you’re technique is just fine, Love.” 

 

“John.” Sherlock can’t say anything more and somehow JOhn understands cause he gives a warm smile, running his fingers through Sherlock's hair before brushing his lips against Sherlock’s. 

 

“Anything you want, Sherlock. You don’t have to worry.” John whispers against Sherlock’s lips and Sherlock closes the distance between them. For now, this is enough and he smiles as they continue kissing. 

 

The End. 


End file.
